Tutorial/Automatic Sugar Cane Farm
A fully automatic sugar cane farm has many applicable uses in Tekkit. A major use is in combination of other automatic farms to make an automatic cake farm or automatic cookie farm. However, if attached to a condenser it can also be used to generate extra EMC. Items Needed *2 Timers *1 Item Teleport Pipe or Chest (Crystal Chest preferred) (for output) *14 Redstone Dusts *16 Block Breakers *16 Sugar Canes *2 Water Buckets (making an infinite water source and taking from there) *2 Obsidian Transport Pipes *1 Redstone Engine *1 Distribution Transport Pipe or 1 Iron Transport Pipe *1 Lever *1 Wooden Transport Pipe *19 Stone or Cobblestone Transport Pipes *Solid blocks for walls (e.g. Stone) *24 Glass for roof, and optional extras for making the walls (to see in) *Torches to light up the area for 24/7 growth and keeping mobs away. Creation Start by marking out an 11x11 area with one layer of solid blocks as shown to the left. Leave a one block gap on the left and right of the inside and then make two rows of solid blocks from the front to the back; leaving one block at the back free. This should leave a single row empty on the left and right, as well as four in the centre, with a blank row at the back. Place Block Breakers on the inside raised rows facing towards the centre of the building leaving the last block empty. Behind these place a row of redstone and a timer directly behind the front Block Breaker. Do this on either side. For now, just set the timers high while setting up the factory is being completed. Note that the Block Breaker touching the timer mustn't be facing the timer input, otherwise one Block Breaker may not work. In the row on the side of the redstone place one bucket of water at the very back of the farm, leaving it to flow to the front. This may seem too short; but it is not. Next dig out the centre row one deep (excluding the back row). Fill these up with water. Flowing or smooth; doesn't matter which one. Either side of this place Sugar Cane. Ideally this is a completed farm and will operate fully automatically. But its best to convert the Sugar Cane into sugar, and have it store in one central chest. So at the end of the flowing rows of water place an Obsidian Transport Pipe (one per water stream). Above these place one Stone Transport Pipe or Cobblestone Transport Pipe, and allow them to go across the back row and join together. In the center of these (adjacent to center water row), remove one and place either a Distribution Transport Pipe or an Iron Transport Pipe there instead. Use a wrench to change the direction of the Iron Transport Pipe. Below the Distribution Transport Pipe place a Automatic Crafting Table. Inside the Automatic Crafting Table place a piece of Sugar Cane into the centre of the table layout. This will set it up to automatically make sugar from Sugar Cane. Underneath the Automatic Crafting Table place a Wooden Transport Pipe. Beside the Wooden Transport Pipe place a Redstone Engine and power it with a lever. Underneath will give it the cleanest look. Now make a tubing of stone or Cobblestone Transport Pipe that goes to the front of the factor; underneath the center water row is best. This should lead to the front of the design and to an easily accessible item Teleport Pipe or chest (preferably a Crystal Chest for most storage to save overflow). There you have it; just change your timers to around 20 seconds or so and you have a beautiful sugar cane farm. Encasing this beauty is a good idea. Production could easily be increased by adding extra stories to the building . 2012-11-11_14.32.17.png|1. The sugar cane grows 2012-11-11_14.32.33.png|2. Block Breaker breaks and sends Sugar Cane into water stream 2012-11-11_14.32.46.png|3. The water takes sugar cane to the piping system 2012-11-11_14.33.11.png|4. The Automatic Crafting Table converts sugar cane into sugar 2012-11-11_14.33.58.png|Sugar is taken to the storage chest or item teleport pipe. Category:Tutorials